epic life
by sparrow leaf
Summary: Two epic oc's are in the world of Jinn and Leafmen. They are protectors of the forest and the new queen. Suspicions are raised when a couple boggans are spotted. Is Mandrake back with his boggan army? Nod x M.K. and OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

Sparrow wouldn't be long. She had to get back to Wren and Nod in time for the evening scouting. But these kinds of flights were one of her favorites. Not having to search for anything, but just to enjoy the rush and the flight. The only thing missing was, Wren. They had grown up together, trained to be leafmen together, which they are, and are now practically inseparable. Both Wren and Nod are like brothers to her. Well, Nod at least. She wouldn't even think of what would happen if she told Wren how she really felt about him.

But now, she had to focus on flying and steering her colorful hummingbird. It was mostly an open area until you got too low. Which was exactly where she was headed. The ground of forest, leaves, and branches was coming up toward her. She tried to slow her bird down but it wouldn't listen. She pulled on the reigns as hard as she could. But she was still diving toward the ground.

When at last she knew they were going to go through the trees, her bird abruptly slowed which sent her flying over the birds' head and through the branches. One hitting her after the other. After falling for what seemed forever, she landed face first on a thick branch. She slowly got to her feet, but then landed back on her butt. Her head was aching and throbbing from falling through the trees and hitting it on branches. She looked down at her green uniform and boots noticing that they weren't really scratched up or damaged. But took notice that some of her dark medium length hair was coming out of its original elegant up-do. She rubbed her head and got up again, this time not falling.

"M.K. was right. I really should reconsider wearing those helmets." She muttered to herself.

She started walking toward where Moonhaven would be. She was so going to be late for evening scouting. The branch thinned out and she couldn't go any further on it. So she had to jump to the next. But as soon as she landed on the next thick branch, her knees gave out and her vision was blurry. Soon enough it became clear again but she couldn't do anything but lay down.

She wanted to get back on her bird and fly back to Wren, but she knew she wouldn't make it back with her not even being able to jump to a branch without almost passing out.

Wait… her bird! Her eyes widened with the thought of an idea that would hopefully work. She whistled for her bird. Sparrow was waiting and waiting, but still no sign of her bird. She tried whistling again and with that, she heard the fast paced humming of her birds' wings coming toward her. It slowly descended and landed onto the branch she was laying on.

"Thankfully now you listen." She smiled.

Now she just had to remember what Ronin told them on how to get their birds back to Moonhaven…


	2. Chapter 2

He was starting to pace. Sparrow said she wouldn't be gone long. She said no longer than an hour. It has been three hours since she left to go fly around. He didn't want to worry, but it was really getting to him. He ran a hand through his rich, dark brown hair. Nod and him were pretty much the same height and the same build. Wren had dark but bright navy blue eyes, while Sparrow's were forest green eyes.

_What if she's hurt? What if she's in danger?_ He thought. _If anything were to happen to her… _He shuddered at the thought. Yes, he had feelings for her. But no, he wasn't ready to tell her. He needed her to be okay. He walked over to Nod who obviously saw the panic and worry on Wren's face.

"She's going to be okay." Nod told him. "Don't worry."

"Still nothing?" M.K. walked over and asked the guys.

"No… and it's starting to worry me." Wren answered.

"She's probably on her way back!" Nod tried to encourage him.

And with that, a hummingbird came flying through and landing not far from them. Wren hurried over to it.

"Whose is it?" M.K. asked. Wren knew right away whose it was.

"I should have known something was up." Wren said before running over to his bird, jumping on, and then taking off. He pushed his bird as fast as it would go. He knew where Sparrow went every time, so he was headed in that direction. The wind rushing up against his face took a little of the nerves away. But didn't get the idea of her hurt out of his mind. Just the thought made his stomach curl up.

He was looking through the trees for anything that could help him find where she was. It all looked the same to him. All the trees just made a blanket over the forest. He decided to get a closer look and steered the reigns toward the forest growth. The bird and him flew straight through the leaves and just missed a large branch. They started slowly flying around in search for Sparrow. Wren was weaving his bird in and out through the branches, looking everywhere in that area for her.

"Sparrow!" he called. "Sparrow?"

He was getting nervous and even more worried than he already was.

"Come on!" he yelled. "Sparrow!"

"W-Wren…?" someone answered. Sparrow slowly came out behind a few leaves on a thick branch.

"Sparrow! Are you alright? Are you hurt? How did you get here?" He hopped off his bird and ran to her. He didn't realize how banged up she looked until he got to her.

"Yep…doing great." She tried to smile. She tried to start walking over to his bird but almost fell in the process. He caught her and put his hands around her to help her get steady and get her on the front of the bird.

"Are you okay?" He was getting worried again.

She laughed and said, "You know you worry too much, right?"

"Just being worried toward you. I need to protect you. It's my job." He smiled widely.

"It's your job?" She looked at him curiously.

"Considering you get yourself hurt on a daily basis, yes. It is my job." He looked at her and when they met eyes, he got a long look at her beautiful forest green eyes, before she looked down and blushed a bright pink on her cheeks. He could have melted right then and there. "But are you sure that you're okay?" He asked one more time.

"If you consider a massive headache and dizziness "okay", then yes I'm perfectly fine. But, can we at least fly slowly on the way back?"

"Yes. We'll take it especially slow. And when we get back, why don't we find a quiet place near Moonhaven to rest the night. You need rest." He got on the back of the bird, sitting behind her.

"I know I do. Sounds pretty good right now that you mention it. Thank you, Wren. For coming after me, and being here for me. You mean a lot to me." She looked back at him, smiling. He couldn't help it, but those words from her, and only her, made his smile much brighter than usual. He got butterflies just sitting behind her on a bird, brushing up against her skin gave him goose bumps.

He gave the bird a kick and it took off. "And you mean a lot to me. And no need to thank me, we will probably have to do something like this again next week." He laughed.

"Mhmm…" She trailed off. The bird was slowly and gently flying through the slight breeze. He chuckled under his breath when he realized that she was probably sleeping. Her head was against his chest, and she was steadily breathing in and out. He was loving this bird ride. He relaxed in the saddle with her leaning on him. He couldn't wait to get back to Moonhaven though. He was going to make sure that she felt better soon. First off, he needed to find her a place to rest. And he knew exactly where to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Sparrow's POV

The birds' wings were numbed by the beating of his heart. It was steady and just perfect. He had his arms around her and made her feel safe and protected. She smiled and snuggled in deeper to his chest. The flying was so smooth and felt like it would last forever. She didn't even realize at first when suddenly the soothing motion of the flight came to a stop and she was lifted off the saddle. She opened her eyes and lifted her head up.

"What are you doing?" She giggled when she found herself being carried by Wren.

"Taking you back near Moonhaven." He smiled his warm hearted, wonderful smile. She lifted her head off his chest and looked around. It was beautiful. They were high in the trees and on a giant leaf with one flower on the stem. It was surrounded by the same lovely green leaves and intricate flowers.

She eyed him suspiciously while giving him a smirk. He laughed and she smiled while nestling back into him. He was walking up toward the stem near the flower while holding tightly onto her. He stopped and slowly laid her down.

"I think it's time that we rested. I would love to stay here tomorrow too but we both have to be back to Moonhaven. The leafmen need all the help they can get." He looked around at the sheltered space they were in.

"What do you mean by that?" She sat up slowly.

"I didn't want to tell you until we got back." He told her while looking down.

"Tell me what?" She tried to say as calmly as she could.

"A boggan was spotted near the Royal Pod Patch. And another near the meadows." He whispered.

"What?" She gasped in disbelief. "I thought we took care of them when we fought off Mandrake."

"That's what we all thought when they were found."

"But what were they doing? How were they spotted?"

"They were watching some of the Jinn and didn't realize that some of the leafmen were watching them. The leafmen watching the boggans, then attacked them and took them down."

"Wait, does that mean there are more?" She trailed off in thought.

"Probably." He said and finally looked up at her.

"We need to go back now!" She started to get up. He put his hands on her shoulders, giving her butterflies, and pushed her back down.

"Not until tomorrow. Everything will be fine. We can leave early tomorrow morning if you want." He smiled. She blushed like she usually does when he looks at her like that. She looked down to try and hide her blush. He chuckled under his breath.

"What?" She looked at him. He sat down right beside her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Nothing." She could feel his smile grow across his face. He put his head on hers. She snuggled into him more and felt a chill go down her body. He nudged her and she put her head up. He got to his knees and walked over to the bird and reached into one of the pouches attached to the saddle. He pulled out something that looked like a cylinder.

She furrowed her brow and looked at him in confusion. He unrolled it and swung it around onto her shoulders. She grabbed the sides of the soft blanket and pulled it into herself.

"Thank you." She smiled at him as he sat back down. He smiled back and his eyes lit up. She giggled and looked down to keep from blushing even more again. He sighed and laid back. She did the same and snuggled up close to him. He put his arm around her and she felt warm and as if everything were perfect. She had almost forgot how they were just friends...just very good friends...

She could feel herself dulling into darkness. She wasn't very tired, but the way she was laying down and nestled into warmth made her drowsy and her eyes heavy. His chest rose up and down slower than the beating of his heart. She couldn't even start to describe how perfect this felt. His breathing steadied and she could tell he fell asleep. She was getting there soon, but wanted to take in this moment. She was finally ready to give in though. She smiled contently and drifted into sleep.

Thanks to all my favorites and follows! Im so happy to see you guys like it! And **Lauren**, **FishInAFadora**, and **x Frostbite x**, thank you so much for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

She was still sleeping when he woke up. He did have to go check back in with Ronin and Nod though. He rested on his elbows for a moment, then got up and walked to the bird who probably woke up awhile ago. He put one foot into the holster and swung the other onto the other side of the bird. He took one more look at her while smiling unwillingly, then took off. They didn't rest far from Moonhaven, so it was a very short ride for him. He soon landed the bird on the rocky ground and hopped off. He looked around for Ronin, and when Wren saw him, he jogged over to him.

"Has anything else happened while I was gone?" Wren asked him.

"Actually, yes. In your absence, boggans were spotted watching some of our camps out further near the meadows. A few leafmen are wounded but thankfully, not from their treacherous arrows. They were hit pretty hard with the boggans weapons." Ronin explained.

"Were more leafmen sent out to scout the area for more?" Wren questioned.

"Yes. We would have sent you, Nod, and Sparrow, but we could only send Nod out with some others. I'd like to know why you and Sparrow weren't able to be here."

"She wasn't here in the first place. Remember? She went missing, and I went after her." He countered. Ronin gave a sigh, showing he wasn't going to fight with Wren.

"You care about her very much, don't you?" Ronin let a small smile out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yes. I do." Wren looked at him with a soft expression.

"But does she know?" Ronin smirked. Wren looked down, not wanting to meet Ronin's gaze.

"No… she doesn't…" Wren shamefully said.

"And why not?" Ronin said while letting out a small chuckle at the end. Wren looked up.

"Because I'm not sure if she sees me, the way I see her."

"There will always be that doubt if you don't tell her how you feel." Ronin assured him. "I know from experience."

"But if I tell her…then it could ruin our friendship…and she means the world to me." Wren explained.

"Well, then tell her if you actually want to know if she sees you, the way you see her." Ronin answered. Wren smiled. Ronin always had the best advice.

"Thanks." Wren turned back to walk toward his bird.

"Wait!" Ronin called after him.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could go check in with the troops down near the meadows?" It was obviously more of an order than a question.

"Yes, sir."

Wren continued to climb onto the bird. He slid into the saddle and nodded at Ronin. He then turned his bird and took off into the skies. The camp wasn't a long flight from Moonhaven, so he got there very quickly. He steered the bird into a small open area and landed. He swung his leg off the saddle and jumped down. Nod was there waiting for him near the opening of the camp.

"Where have you been?" Nod smirked. Wren laughed and punched Nod in the arm.

"Keeping her safe, that's where." Wren answered. Nod motioned Wren over to the center of the camp. They walked over and looked down at a map of the Jinn world.

"These," Nod pointed at red marks at different locations on the map, "are where boggans have been recently spotted and seen. "

Wren looked over the faded paper, and realized how many marks were on the sheet. He ran his fingers over the different places.

"Is this what I think it is?" Wren looked up at Nod in seriousness.

"Depends on what you think it is." Nod answered.

"Are they coming back?" Wren practically whispered.

"That's what we are afraid of." Nod whispered back.

"Where were they last seen?" Wren quickly questioned.

"Here." Nod pointed to a small grove of trees near the outside of Moonhaven. Wren realized where that was and gasped in horror.

"What?" Nod looked over at him. But Wren had already started running to his bird.

"Where are you going?" Nod yelled after him.

"Sparrow is in that area!" Wren called back. He was already on his bird and taking off. He heard muffled screaming behind him and looked back. He saw Nod following on his bird. Wren turned back around and kicked his bird again, trying to get it to go faster. But he realized that kicking and pushing wouldn't do anything. He had to wait until the familiar trees and flowers finally came into view.

The large branch that held the large leaf where Sparrow and him were, was found. He dove his bird down into the area, and steered him to land on the green foliage. Nod soon was right there beside him and landing his bird, and getting off.

They looked around to find her, but all they saw was the blanket he had put around her the night before. The horrifying realization of what must have happened, sunk in. He froze up on the spot, and felt like he couldn't move a muscle. The horror slowly turned into anger, as he knew he would get her back no matter what. He wasn't going to lose her. But for now, she was gone. Gone.

**I'm soo excited that you guys are liking this! Thank you, especially for my new favorites, follows, and reviews!**


End file.
